Behind the Scenes with a lost Rider
by howtotrainyourfangirl
Summary: Astrid isn't as perfect and pretty as she seems. She stole him from me, as of which everything. He's ignoring me, which brings down my world. I don't know when the last straw will crack, but I do know my one weakness. And that's him.
1. Chapter 1: Hurts

Astrid was being annoying today, as usual.  
I guess she was frustrated with Hiccup being better with dragons than her. Or that it seemed that he cared more about dragons than her. I don't care, I have other things to worry about.

Apparently he has his 'new' friends and doesn't have time for me. _I_ was the girl who was always there for him. The girl who wiped away his tears when he was sad. And the girl who was _always_ his friend. Not just because he was suddenly successful.  
Gobber even mentioned it which just set me off.

"I haven't been seeing you and Hiccup together recently. What happened between the two of you?"  
"He's too busy spending time with his new friends to spend time with his best friend," I snapped before running away, leaving Gobber confused and worried.  
I snatched my knives and ran to the forest area as fast as I could. I stayed there for a long time.

I went up to my secret, my Night Fury. Her name was Mist, and I kept her in hiding. Nobody could know that I liked dragons or that I had a Night Fury.  
But of course everything good must come to an end. How did this happen? Someone found out my secret. And it was the worst person to.  
Astrid was fighting Mist and was winning. I quickly threw a knife at her, grazing her hip and making Astrid fall back.  
I ran back to my Night Fury.

"You ok Mist?" I frantically ask. She had a few cuts here and there, but over all she looked fine. She nodded at me, and I turned my attention back to Astrid.  
Astrid stood up coming back to me. "

"What are you doing?! Step aside I'm almost done." She tried to walk toward Mist, but I came in front of her and held up another knife.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "You're defending that thing?!" She gestured to Mist with her axe, and Mist growled in response.  
I snarled at her.

"You bet as hell I am. Now step back before I make you... in pieces."

Astrid's blue eyes stared at mine, hard as gems.

"You... are dead. Wait until Hiccup hears about this!" She said, running off. I grinned. Astrid didn't scare me, and neither does Hiccup.

* * *

I kicked a rock along the forest floor, thinking about the recent events.

 **Negatives:**

Hiccup was ignoring me. (Nothing new)

My friends were ignoring me.

Astrid was glaring and spreading rumors about me.

 **Positives:**

I'm friends with a NIGHT FURY!

That was just sad. The negatives outweighted the positives. What was keeping me here? Other than the food, water, and shelter there wasn't much that to live for. Of course I still loved Hiccup, but he was crushing on Astrid, so I don't have a chance. At least not any more.

I sighed. One more straw, and I would leave this paradise hell forever.  
I heard something up ahead and ran to check it out.  
I was on a ledge that overlooked a glade-type area. A little lake was below as well as some trees and rocks.

My breath got caught in my throat as I saw three figures down below. Two I knew, one I didn't.

Hiccup and Astrid were talking with a dragon off to the side. Astrid had her 'good' self on.

"What's your relationship with her, Hiccup?" Astrid asked innocently.  
Hiccup seemed taken back by this question.  
Astrid laughed. "She's an idiot, Hiccup. You deserve better..." Then she looked at him. "You don't like her do you?  
"Oh god...," I breathed. She was testing Hiccup. I grabbed the grass in between my fingers and waited in anticipation for his answer.  
Hiccup's eyes widened, and he waved his hands back and forth. "What?! No! She's not even my friend. She's just someone that I work with."

And that was the last straw.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Rebel here! No, the girl is not Heather or Merida... I will reveal that in a other chapter or story.**

 **I'm sorry, don't hate me. I just thought maybe Astrid could seem like the not innocent girl, and maybe something's happened before.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Love,**

 **Rebel**


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving

**_FLASHBACK_**

* * *

 _I smiled as I chased Hiccup around in the woods._

 _"Hiccup!" I laughed. "Come back!"_

 _I saw Hiccup give me a smile over his shoulder_

 _"No way!" He hopped over another log and disappeared into the trees._

 _I bent over and put my hands on my knees, breathing heavily._

 _"Ah come on Hic! I'm tired!" I whined, but he didn't show._

 _I sighed and began to search through the trees for my best friend. I went around a big oak and then saw Hiccup crouched down, his back to me.  
I smiled and began to creep up behind him. Then I let out a screech and tackled the surprised boy to the ground. _

_"Yes!" I cheered. "That's five for me and zero for you!"  
Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Get off me."  
"Nope." I shook my head._

 _"Aw come on! You won! Now get off me!" Hiccup wined as he tried to escape my grip but failed. I was strong for a five year old.  
"Fine," I said, getting off him. We started back to the village, hand in hand._

 _"Hey Hiccup?"  
"Yeah?"  
I paused before continuing. "You'll be my best friend always right?"  
Hiccup was taken back by my question. "Of... of course."  
I smiled. "Good. Because I'll always be your friend." This made Hiccup smile._

 _We made it back to the village and went into the mead hall to eat. Over to our right was Snoutlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Astrid. As soon as they saw us, they began whispering, and I could hear some of their conversation.  
"Losers."  
"What idiots."_

 _Then they burst into laughter, no doubt making fun of us. I stuck my tongue out at them as you we past them, pretending their words didn't hurt._

 _We finished eating and started back to our homes._

 _"Bye, Hiccup!"_

 _"Bye!"_

* * *

It's funny how one action can change someone's life forever.  
That statement was that one action for me. And that little flashback I had meant nothing any more, it was a lie.  
There was so much pain that I couldn't even cry.  
 _Fine_ , I thought. _If I'm not your friend, you don't want me_.

I turned away but not before seeing the black dragon tilt his head at me.

 _A Nightfury, so that's what they look like._

I ran home. I entered my house through the back door and began packing. I strapped my favourite knife to the left side of my waist and put up my hair. I packed one bag with all your clothes and the other with food. I packed a few others things that would be useful and headed out. The other knives went inside my jacket, each with a little place to slip into.

My eyes glanced over one thing on my dresser that I didn't pack. A necklace. The one Hiccup gave me so long ago, when we were 12.  
I left it behind.  
I ran to the edge of docks and threw my stuff in the small boat. I then turned toward the island where I'd lived my whole life. I didn't want to leave Berk, but I couldn't stay. My parents had died when I was nine and I had no one who cared about me anymore.  
I started to push the boat out to sea and grunted under the weight. I began sailing around the left side of Berk into the unknown.  
After about a week at sea, I was just about done. My supplies were dwindling, and I couldn't really sleep with the movement. I began to regret running away. But finally, when I was sleeping, my boat washed up on a beautiful island.  
I hopped over the edge of the boat and took in the breathtaking scenery. A white sandy beach wrapped around the small island, and green trees covered the whole island. Two tall mountains jetted out of the middle of the island. There was a lot of explore.

After a few hours of playing in the water, I exited and pulled my boat onto the shore, so it wouldn't drift away. I swung both my bags on your shoulders and began walking.  
I circled the island and found that one could almost make a complete circle. Almost.  
There was this one spot that had a bunch of jagged rocks going up maybe about 60 feet. I examined the rock face and found there were several step-like ledges that could be used as footholds. I began to climb and eventually made it to the top.

I laid my bags down and stood up to see what could be seen from this height. I huffed when I couldn't see much. The trees in the middle of the island were so thick that, even from up here, I couldn't see anything.  
I rummaged through my stuff, and by nightfall I had a fire going. I got out my blanket, curled up, and fell asleep, not bothering to put out the fire.

* * *

I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I woke up. I rolled over, and my dark brown eyes met huge blue ones. I shrieked and jumped up, nearly stepping in the fire. I didn't dare take my eyes off the dragon now standing in front of me. The dragon tilted her head at me, and suddenly I realized a Night Fury was standing in front of you. Just she was _white._  
Her snow white coat was the same color of the clouds. Her bright blue eyes were the same color as the sky and the handle to my favorite knife. Speaking of which...  
Her eyes drifted to the weapon, and her once round pupils turned into silts. I slowly stood up and put my hands in front of me. I slowly reached for the knife, and the Night Fury growled in response. I grabbed it and quickly tossed it away to the right.  
The dragon regarded me curiously before lunging herself at me. I let out a squeak and ducked under the dragon and began to run. I didn't get far before the dragon tackled me. Suddenly I noticed her pupils were now circles. She looked at e curiously and tilted her head.

We stared at each other for a minute before she licked me.

"Ew!" I cried, trying to wipe it off. I looked at the white dragon and saw... was that a smile?  
I smiled as well. The Night Fury tilted her head and ran off.  
I trailed behind her as she began to lead me farther and farther into the forest. By the time she stopped, I were breathless. I looked up, and the rest of my breath was taken away.  
She had led me to some sort of rock formation. There was a little alcove under the rock jetting out, toward the sky, where I could sleep. And there was some rocks attached up to the rock on the top that could be used as stairs.  
I turned toward the dragon and couldn't help but be amazed.

* * *

I was tired and sleepy as I stumbled along the forest floor, dragging my stuff behind.  
I set up camp but didn't start a fire in fear of scaring the dragon. I just got comfortable (well as comfortable as I could be because I was freezing) when you felt a nudge on my shoulder

I opened your eyes to see the Nightfury around you.  
I smiled and snuggled into her warmth. Maybe running wasn't going to be too bad after all.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **No reveal, just story. Hope you enjoyed! Also, I'm trying to come up with some ideas for a HICCSTRID story, so if you have any recommendations that would be great!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Love,**

 **Rebel**


End file.
